Traditional roller skates consist of a platform to which are appended four wheels, paired in two axles fore and aft. This arrangement provides lateral stability and braking is normally accomplished by turning the feet to have forward momentum dissipated by increased frictional forces between wheels and the surface being traversed. Supplemental braking means usually are not required because high speeds are not attained with traditional roller skates. As materials improve, particularly in wheels, there is a need for supplemental braking means, even in traditional roller skates. Presently, the means of choice is a toe-mounted friction pad, which the skater engages by raising one or both heels.
However, the need for satisfactory braking means is far greater in in-line roller skates because much higher velocity can be attained. In-line roller skates use two or more, typically four, wheels aligned in a common vertical plane. This arrangement gives the skater a feel and movement more resembling ice skates than traditional roller skates. Thus, the lateral stability is reduced, and at the same time higher speeds can be attained. Unlike ice skates, however, the wheels in in-line roller skates cannot be slid laterally over the skating surface for a high-friction, quick stop.
In-line skates have been part of the art since at least 1876 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,345). Currently, the designs of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,023 and 4,909,523 are durable, cost effective, and functional for the thrill of high-speed movement, notwithstanding a lack of acceptable braking Lateral instability and high speed result in danger of bodily harm far greater than with traditional roller skates The problem is compounded by the fact that high speeds can usually be attained in roadway environments where motion vehicles and pedestrians are encountered.
1991 estimates indicate that there are 5 to 6 million in-line roller skaters in the United States, with sales of three million units per year and about 75% annual growth. Presently, the industry standard braking means is a simple stub aft of the rear-most wheel. The stub has a static friction pad, which engages the skating surface when the skater raises his toe and extends leg forward. The stub is inadequate for safe, controlled braking. Media attention has been directed to the inability of present brakes and the high frequency of skater injuries. Where a panic stop is required, the stub is incapable, and the only recourse is for the skater to drop to the road surface and rely on the friction between his body and the road to stop and avoid collision. The stub is so inadequate, skaters frequently remove the factory supplied braking device.
The severe problem of speed control has attracted a great deal of unfavorable attention beyond that of actual product users. A growing number of city governments across the country have banned the use of in-line skating because of the high degree of injury and the conspicuous uncontrollability exhibited by skaters--factors directly related to the ineffectiveness of current braking means. The high degree of uncontrollability and resultant injuries coupled with a broad publication of the situation has created a large and growing liability exposure to in-line skate producers as well as contributing negatively to the general image of the sport. It has been conveyed to the inventors without exception by the major manufacturers that a solution to the braking problem is the preeminent design necessity facing the industry. Furthermore, that such a solution is required to the long-term health of the sport, and that such a solution would constitute a profound competitive advantage.